Typically, in response to a search query, a user is provided with a broad list of search results that may or may not be entirely relevant to the search query. Also, even when the search results are relevant to the search query, the user generally has to perform the tedious task of going through the search results to find the particular result in which he or she is interested. This deteriorates the searching experience for the user. Therefore, there is a need for a system that is capable of intelligently and dynamically refining the search results related to the search query to allow the user to quickly and efficiently locate particular search results of interest.